Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for use with an extracorporeal membrane oxygenation (ECMO) cannula (catheter). In particular, the present invention is a hemostatic plug for use with an ECMO cannula which is a universal fit for adult size cannulas.
Description of Related Art
ECMO provides temporary life support to patients usually with reversible cardiac or respiratory failure. The method delivers oxygen by extracorporeal measures by mechanical bypass that takes place outside the body of the person being treated. It is generally designed or intended for a patient whose heart and lungs cannot perform normally on their own.
Cannulas are placed in large blood vessels to provide access to and from the patient's blood. Anticoagulant drugs, such as heparin, are utilized to prevent the patient's blood from clotting. An ECMO circuit then pumps blood from the patient through a membrane oxygenator that mimics the gas exchange process of the lungs by removing carbon dioxide from the patient and replacing it with oxygen. The oxygenated blood is returned to the patient through one of the cannula. When extracorporeal blood flow is to be cut off, typically the machinery is left connected or withdrawn. A convenient way of disconnecting the patient from the ECMO circuit while providing an easy means to reattach to the patient would be desirable but is currently unavailable.